¡Te Amo¡
by Sora Kagamine
Summary: Yui esta enamorada de Shu y Shu de ella, Shu la lleva a un sitio preciosos donde se le declara y ademas hacen cosas... Sucias (?) No apto para menores ni sensibles, pero muy apto para pervertidos ·w· Advertencia: Lemon muy fuerte y muy detallado (a mi gusto)


**Hola! Al final e decidido hacer el ShuxYui, con Lemon bastante fuerte y detallado, e sufrido haciéndolo ya que a mi no me va mucho escribir esas cosas pero bueno, con la ayuda de mi pervertido primo (y mi super pervertida mejor amiga) e echo uno muy detallado y muy fuerte. Disfrútenlo! Imagínenlo! Y mojan-se! (?) Ok no lo ultimo no hace falta xD . Dejad reviews para decirme que les parece y si quieren que haga otros con los otros hermanos. Bueno, ya me callo, disfruten! (Creo que ya lo dije :/ , va, da igual)**

**Advertencia: Lemon fuerte (muy fuerte) y muy detallado (****demasiado para mi gusto****)**

* * *

Ya a pasado un año desde que estoy viviendo con los Sakamakis, al principio hacían lo que querían conmigo, pero, finalmente !me respetan mas¡, ademas de que últimamente Shu esta cuidándome mucho, cuando estoy estudiando por un examen importante los aleja para que no me molesten y aun que se salta las clases me explica muy bien lo que no entiendo, me abraza cuando lloro por echoar de menos a mi padre y me hace reír un montón cuando se pelea con Ayato y me miran con cara " ¿A ti te parece gracioso?" y incluso por las noches se tumba conmigo en mi cama (aunque el no duerma por las noches) y me abraza por detrás.

La verdad es que me e comenzado a enamorar de Shu. Lo AMO.

Oye!Vamos!- gritaba Shu que estaba unos pasos mas adelante que yo - si no te das prisa no podre enseñarte aquel lugar. Ni decirte eso importante que quería decirte. - lo ultimo lo dice un poco sonrojado ¿que querrá decirme?

Cuando salia hacia la limusina me encontré a Shu y me dijo que me quería llevar a un lugar y quería decirme algo importante. Como parecía importante yo acepte. Y por eso estamos así.

Ya hemos llegado. - Dice Shu

E-eh? - Miro el lugar, estamos en medio de el bosque que rodea la casa de los Sakamaki, hay una casa de madera, un pasto muy verde y llenos de flores y una cascada preciosa. - w-wow , es precioso Shu - le dijo a Shu, el cual se sonroja.

Te agrada mucho? - dice mientras me abraza por la espalda y apoya su cabeza encima de la mía.

S-shu - dijo sonrojada ya que esta muy cerca.

Yo... lo que te quería decir era - me giro y lo miro con cara interrogante. Se acerca a mi oído y me susurra - Y-yo te amo.

Por un momento siento que estoy en un sueño, pero vuelvo a la realidad.

Yo también te quiero Shu - le dijo y el me besa.

Poco a poco el beso se vuelve mas apasionado y Shu me tumba en el pasto verde. Esta muy cerca y noto una presión en mis muslos. Nos separamos jadeantes y Shu me dice:

Ya no aguanto mas, necesito hacerte mía. ¿Quieres hacerlo? - Me dice. Me sonrojo y lo pienso un minuto. Apoyo con cuidado mi mejilla en la de el. En lugar de palabras, le doy un beso como respuesta.

Mm... Yui - aprovecho el momento que dice mi nombre para introducir mi lengua en la suya. Y, como ha echo el antes paso mi lengua por sus rincones mas sensibles. Al ir jugando con mi boca, el pronto deja ir un dulce suspiro. - m... eres buena.

tu... me enseñaste... hace... un mom... ento... ¿no? - le dijo entre suspiros

Así es - Esta vez es el quien introduce su lengua en mi boca. Lame justo mis lugares sensibles, haciendo mi cuerpo temblar. De pronto suelto algunas lágrimas sin razón. Entonces me doy cuenta de que algo esta bajando desde el centro de mi cuerpo ardiente. Dejo de abrazar a Shu y coloco mis manos sobre mis pechos.

Fuaa... - Dejo escapar un dulce gemido. Entonces nuestros labios se separan. Un momento después, Shu vuelve a besarme, esta vez apenas rozándome.

Esta bien... ¿no? - me pregunta con una tierna sonrisa.

Si... - Asiento. Apoyo mi mejilla en su pecho y le hago una petición como una niña consentida. - Quiero ir al cuarto...

Entendido - Me toma en brazos como a una princesa y se dirige a la casa de madera. Al llegar al cuarto me quedo un rato oyendo los latidos de su corazón. Mientras el mio late con algo de nerviosismo, pero de seguro de estar esperando algo maravilloso.

Me deposita con cuidado encima de una gran cama y nos miramos el uno al otro. Observo al mismo tiempo los ojos azules como rosas de Shu y mi rastro reflejados en ellos. Luego de escuchar nuestra respiración ambos nos inclinamos para besarnos al mismo tiempo.

mm... - Tiernos besos que me envuelven por completo. Shu me besa como una abeja disfruta bebiendo la miel de una flor. - m...

Finalmente se cansa de ello y comienza a explorar el interior de mi boca con su lengua. Besos apasionados diferentes a los de antes. Aquel movimiento me derrite, vacía mi mente, ya no logro pensar con claridad. En lugar de eso,todos los nervios de mi cuerpo se ponen alerta. Con solo sentir sus dedos mi cuerpo da un respingo.

Mm ... mm... - gimo

Siento el calor de sus manos cuando acaricia mis pechos por encima de la ropa. Los envuelve gentilmente con sus manos cálidas. Mi respiración se agita más y más.

Ah... Ah... - gimo

Es muy agradable... tocar tu pecho... - Shu susurra eso mientras lame mi cuello. Cada vez que su aliento da con mi piel mojada me da un escalofrió. Quiero que me toque más. Que toque todo lo que quiera.

No me mires con esos ojos tan ansiosos... Que pronto cumpliré tus deseos - Desabrocha mi sujetador y pronto deja sueltos mis pechos. Ellos cambian de forma en sus manos, haciéndome sentir un dolor muy tenue como dulces da un poco de vergüenza pero lo cierto es que mis pezones están tan erectos que me llegan a doler. Estaban esperando a que esto sucediera. - mm... Mmm...

Él rodea con su lengua aquellos capullos, como tratando evitándolos. Ese dulce estímulo se filtra poco a poco hacia mi interior.

Iya... Aaah... - Gimo. Se siente bien... pero no me basta sólo con eso. Quiero que me lama en aquel lugar mas sensible,mas tal parece que lo está evitando a propósito para desesperarme - Mm... Shu... Shu... - me da demasiada vergüenza decirle que quiero que lama aquellos capullos. Por eso no hago más que gemir para que se dé cuenta, como un gatito. - Shu... Shu... Haa...

Mm... ¿Que pasa? - pregunta Shu

Mm... es que... es... que... - gimo

Lo sé... ¿Quieres que te toque aquí,no? - me dice

Ah~... - Mi cuerpo se sacude cuando pellizca uno de mis pezones con sus uñas.

Mm... Reaccionas como si nunca lo hubieras sentido. - Junta mis dos pechos con sus manos, pasa su lengua por en medio de ambos y acaricia mis pezones con sus pulgares.

Ah.. Aaahh... - gimo

Mm... eso... fue adorable - dice con una sonrisita.

Finalmente baja a hasta "ese lugar" y comienza a lamer-lo. Al cabo de un rato de que lo lamiera pone un dedo, me sale una lagrima de el dolor pero el la besa, y comienza a mover-lo dentro de mi , también pone un segundo dedo y un tercero haciendo el mismo tratamiento. Al rato el saca los dedos y se saca el pantalón y los boxers. Y saca su miembro, era enorme _"¿En serio me va a meter eso?... Me va a partir por la mitad". _

Es verdad es la primera vez que ves uno de estos ¿cierto? - me mira con una sonrisa - Quieres tocarlo?

Antes de poder responder el agarra mi mano la lleva asta su miembro, comienzo a acariciarlo, cada vez mas rápido, ver la cara de placer de Shu hace que me moja mas de lo que estaba ya (si era posible).

Mm... Ahh ... Quieres... ahh... lamer-lo? - como me da curiosidad a como sabe agacho mi cabeza, cojo su miembro y lo dirijo a mi boca, al principio le doy pequeños besos que hace que Shu se desespere un poco, luego comienzo a lamer la punta y acabo lamiendo todo el tronco.

Ahh... eres... ralmen...te... buena... Ah... - agarra de mi cabello con cuidado y me empuja para que lo meta todo dentro de mi boca - Tu... Boca... esta ta...n caliente... ... M-Me v-voy a co-correr - me avisa, entonces suelta todo es liquido dentro de mi boca, hay tanto que se me sale un poco, pero me lo trago todo. Entonces la vergüenza se va y le dijo:

Shu... te quiero... dentro... - le dijo mientras me tocaba los pechos y "ese lugar" lo que hace que Shu se le ponga aun mas dura. se acerca a mi, me quita los dedos y separa mis piernas-

Preparada? - Asiento. El mete todo de un tirón lo que hace que me salgan lagrimas, el las besa y se las bebe y comienza a moverse - Si la hubiera metido directamente te hubiera dolido mucho mas.

El dolor va desapareciendo y da paso al placer, hasta el punto que ya solo siento placer, entonces me abrazo a Shu y lo abrazo con las piernas también y me comienzo a mover.

Shu... Mas rápido... Mas rápido! - Dicho esto Shu comienza a ir mucho mas rápido que antes, los dos jadeamos y gemimos sin parar, incluso tomo yo el control y lo tumbo en la cama, le agarro el miembro y me auto-penetro mientras que lo acaricio.

Yui... Yui! - grita mi nombre lo que hace que me mueva un mas rápido de la excitación - M - me voy a correr... otra vez!

Y - yo también! - le dijo entonces llegamos al orgasmo los dos juntos gritando nuestros nombres.

Yui! - grita Shu

Shu! - grito yo

Al llegar me apoyo en el pecho de Shu y le dijo:

Te quiero - y antes de dormirme le oigo decir algo que me hace muy feliz.

Hoy mi novia, mañana mi esposa - sonrío y me duermo e sus brazos.

* * *

**Bueno ya esta! Lo e echo con lemon, porque leí un comentario pidiéndolo y también lo pidieron mis amigas (puras pervertidas) Espero que os haya gustado. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
